Holiday Photo's
by Team Alpha Wolf Lightning
Summary: Justice League vacation in the wonderful city of Rome. Clark has to help Bruce come up with the winning picture for their competition whilst battling with his on going crush with the Dark Knight


**A.N: After 12000 I had to end it. This was meant to be a short one shot and now it's this long. Hope you enjoy it and comments are always welcome.**

Diana's idea for a group vacation was to see the sites of Rome. It would have been Greece if the wide open plains and architecture wouldn't make her cry for her lost home. So Bruce had suggested Rome, it was close enough to Greece in looks to make Diana feel some comfort from the sights but the place was different enough not to cause to much heartbreak.

It had taken some reluctance to get everyone to agree but Diana had persuaded everyone eventually and Clark was looking forward to spending time goofing off with them. He had meant to make them do something like this for a long time but everyone was always saying they were busy. There was always some crisis or one of Bruce's boys were ill so he couldn't join them on their excursions but this time Diana had planned everything and even invited Bruce to bring his boys if only he would come with them. So Clark was finally having a holiday with the people he regarded as his second family.

Diana and Clark had opted to fly in to Rome. It was partly because he didn't want to spend most of his savings on plane tickets. He didn't mind though, flying with Diana over the never-ending blue was nice. She talked excitedly about all the places they were going to visit and confessed to him that she hadn't thought mans world would keep such beauty after so many years. Clark told her it was fine and hoped she wouldn't think too badly of the attractions they had made Rome into.

They arrived early afternoon and saw Hal's green light further off coming into orbit. Arthur was already at the hotel and drying off with a towel a visiting tourist had given him. Oliver wasn't far off conversing with Dinah and Clark seriously hoped that the windows in Rome were made of sturdier glass than American.

"Barry said he would be here a bit later, apparently Wally needed some guidance before he left," Hal spoke from behind him. Clark only smiled while Diana spoke her greetings. He was still shocked that this was actually happening.

"Where's Bruce?" He finally asked.

"Asleep in his hotel room," Oliver called and joined their group with Dinah and Arthur hot on his heels. "Apparently it's too early for him to be up." He laughed joined by the others.

"It's like two in the afternoon," Clark chuckled.

"I know, but apparently he needs his beauty sleep,"Dinah continued "Come on, I'll show you which room it is."

"Room?"

"Well I'm not sharing with him," Hal joked and pulled his phone out.

"Come on Clark. We're just ordinary tourists here. Besides they're all two bed rooms." Oliver started into the ordinary hotel they had chosen. It was one of the cheapest so they could all afford to pay their way but the location was next to the metro which meant that they had the whole of Rome only a short ride away.

"I'm surprised that he didn't rent out the whole floor for himself," Clark commented walking up the second flight of stairs.

"Same," They came to a stop outside of 3c and Oliver handed him a key before telling him he would be helping Dinah keep an eye out for Barry. As soon as he showed up they would be going to one of the restaurants to celebrate their coming together.

As expected the curtains were drawn in the tiny room that they were expected to share. As soon as Clark saw the room he wondered if they should have upgraded to a better hotel when they were booking. The bathroom was situated right in front of the door and he definitely would be walking sideways to get into it, the room was that narrow. The beds were just around the bend in the wall but the space to walk to them was still just as small as the place between the bathroom and the door. The beds may as well have been one double instead of two singles there was that little room. Bruce had taken up the lack of space in his stride and lay sprawled on both of them.

Clark set his suitcases next to Bruce's abandoned one before trying to maneuver his way around a sleeping bat towards the half filled closet. He succeeded partially, only making him twitch slightly when he bumped the bed.

Halfway through shoving his undies back in his suitcase he heard Barry greeting Hal and Oliver. He changed quickly into more suitable clothes to meander through Rome in before facing the bed again. Barry would want to get settled before they went to the restaurant but with a speedster that took less time than would be imagined. He had no choice but to wake Bruce now so they wouldn't all be waiting on him.

"Bruce," he carefully shook his shoulder. One eye glared up at him as soon as he made contact. Clark pulled back "Everyone's here. Do you want to get changed before we go to the restaurant?"

He grunted before pushing Clark away and getting up. Taking this as a yes he left Bruce to it and joined the others downstairs.

"Which place did you pick?" He asked Diana.

"A nice one five minutes from here," She replied mysteriously and told Clark that they were going site seeing straight afterwards.

The restaurant was nice. It was cosy decked with a red theme that moulded with the classic stonework that made up the building. Candles littered the interior and replaced the bulbs that would usually be found in modern restaurants. They all ordered the chef's recommendation, well all except Bruce who kept to the stereotype of tourist abroad and ordered pizza and fries. Clark couldn't help giving him an exasperated glance when he ordered.

"Really? You come to a different country and order what you could back home."

Bruce smirked at him "I've been to Rome before, tasted their delicacies. So don't judge me when you hate yours and want some of mine," he looked longing when he spoke next "Besides I promised Dick I would try the pizza's at every place I ate so," he shrugged.

The wine they ordered came then their food and like Bruce said he ended up along with Hal and Dinah glancing longingly at the fries and pizza Bruce was happily munching on.

"Can I have one_ please_?" Hal moaned for the fourth time. He received the same reply of a shaking head and Bruce dramatically eating his food. Oliver had taken to stealing off Dinah's plate since she wasn't eating it.

Clark watched Barry take a leaf out of Oliver's book and take Hals plate while he was distracted. He ended up willingly passing his off to the speedster and hoped dessert would be better. Until then he tried to psychically persuade Bruce to give him a frie. It didn't work.

"Next time order what you know," Bruce recommended as they were walking out the restaurant.

"I hope you're not going to be this mean for the whole two weeks," Hal called walking to the back behind Dinah to avoid any Bat wrath.

"Mean?" He laughed "I was merely making a point."

"Don't fight we're here to have a good time," Arthur said from the front. He was leading them through alleyways and streets that were foreign to most of the group. Clark saw ice cream shops on every beautifully architectural street they passed and looked forward to the next day when they weren't in such a rush to get places and he could get as much ice cream as he liked. But until then he had to endure Bruce's growl and Diana's pull on his arm when he or Barry stared too long at one.

They finally reached the Trevi Fountain after twenty minutes and Clark could see why Rome was one of the most romantic cities in the world when he saw this beautiful fountain. The water was lit up with lights that illuminated the water to a beautiful blue. It turned the white Gods that watched over the precious springs into guardians glimmering in a surreal light.

Arthur veered off with Bruce not far behind, the both of them deep in conversation about whether it was ancient or renaissance art. Dinah and Oliver had made straight for the water chucking in their coins for luck, love and to return again one day. Clark was happy that they were so in love with each other. It had taken a lot for them to get there but they did eventually. Hal was the only one left next to him in the first minutes they had arrived at the fountain both of them sharing an exasperated look at their friends ditching them.

He decided to join Diana in the end and left Hal to track Barry down from wherever he had sped off too. The two of them made a challenge out of making the most creative picture using the fountain. Diana naturally went for her Amazonian pose and tried to drape her coat like a cape off her whilst she stood on a bench. The silhouette the fountain made against her pose really was striking and the results had Clark laughing at how much Diana fit in with this place.

"Your turn and make it good, I want a full album of us being happy," She spoke and grabbed the camera off him.

It took a minute before he led Diana giggling to where there wasn't any tourists or guards on watch. He glanced around once before telling her to be quick about the photo before floating above the water making it look like he was standing on it. He struck a dramatic pose with his arms out and his head raised and listened to the camera click before speeding over so no one saw him. The result had both of them laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Arthur asked grabbing the camera from Diana.

"Do we really need a reason to be happy?" Clark countered and watched him skim the photos they had taken.

He scoffed at their photography attempts stating that "I could create a better picture with my eyes closed."

"Then why don't you?" Clark challenged and watched as Bruce emerged from the shadows beside him.

"Or we could make it even more interesting. Dinah get Barry and Hal," Bruce called and waited for the others to join them before he spoke again "Clark has issued a competition for our stay in Rome."

"_Clark_," Dinah moaned despairingly at her romantic holiday being put on hold for a competition that was sure to ruin it.

"Don't worry you'll like it. He wants to see who can come up with the best picture. So far these are the ones to beat," and he showed them Diana and his attempts.

Dinah seemed more interested after that and so did the others. The chance to use their powers or skills to come up with the best holiday photo was sure to be fun.

"Okay," Oliver agreed "But what does the winner get? And who decides who is the winner?"

"The Titans. We're all going to make them see them anyway so why not show them the best ones and have them judge it," Bruce answered.

"I think the winner should get to go on the front cover of our holiday album," Diana suggested. It was a nice prize for all of them since it was something that they were going to look back on in their later years, and anyone who takes a group album wants to have their photo on the front making it just desirable enough to make it competitive for them.

"Fair enough," Barry conceded. "But you all better be prepared to lose. I am the master of holiday photo's."

They all started boasting about how great they were and secretly plotted what they would do for their photo's. Bruce was the only one to see that this could all end in tears if "We need to set some ground rules," and received more moans as a result. "First off no one can get caught using their powers so be careful. Secondly there can only be one photo submitted by each person so yes Dinah you and Oliver have two tries to get it right. Thirdly, nothing lewd please. If there's one thing no one wants to see on the cover of an album it's a picture of someone's junk," He looked pointedly at Hal.

"Hey," he gasped in mock hurt.

"I think they're good rules," Clark agreed and once everyone else had Clark could feel the atmosphere changing around him as the league slowly paired off.

He knew that within their circle of friends there were some that were closer than others and watched as Hal, Oliver, Dinah and Barry went one way and Diana and Arthur another. Leaving him and Bruce behind at the fountain. He didn't really mind though. The competition whilst it could also tear them apart could the same bring them all together. So he was honestly looking forward to the next two weeks with them.

He turned to Bruce "You're not going off to plot with anyone?"

"No," he answered simply and turned back to the fountain. "Have you threw your coins in yet?" He asked changing the subject.

"I don't think I want an Italian boyfriend," Clark joked. Bruce cringed at his bad humour.

"Just throw two in then," and he turned around and threw his own in. Clark watched the three euro coins flip behind him and into the clear water below hoping that they come true for him. Bruce deserved some happiness. "I myself wouldn't mind one so long as he could put up with Damian," Bruce smirked and turned his head to Clark.

"He's not that bad," Clark assured although he was slightly afraid of the boy himself.

"No," Bruce agreed and watched as Clark turned around and threw in his three coins "I mean he isn't actually all that different to me at that age."

"You were a ten year old psycho?" Clark blurted and immediately tried to withdraw his comment "I mean not that Damian's psychotic or anything."

Bruce seeing his struggle tried to reassure him "Clark it's fine, I've met my son I know what he's like. And yeah I suppose I was a bit psychotic. I grew obsessed with training myself. I guess after my parents, or maybe before, I don't know but I just didn't see the world like other kids did. Damian's like that, I think he wants to be like everyone else but he doesn't know how. He was raised differently and it upsets him because he doesn't want to admit that he needs help. It was the same with Dick and Jason when they came to live with me. Their ways of life were different and they lashed out. But they asked for help too. Damian hasn't." He lapsed into silence. Clark was in awe, he didn't remember a moment where Bruce had been that open with him before and he definitely wasn't going to be the one to ruin the moment.

In the end they both just took to walking through the streets wandering aimlessly under the clear sky. Clark started counting the angels and gargoyles to stop himself from suggesting they get ice cream. He got to fourteen when Bruce stopped and looked around them. They were in a square with a fountain in the middle and cafe's surrounding them. A couple of them were open and Clark could see some of the waiters glancing outside in hope they would come in.

"Do you know where we are?" Bruce asked confusedly.

"I've never been to Rome before," Was the only excuse Clark could think of. Bruce nodded his head and led them back the way they came. He was beginning to think that Bruce knew the way back after all when he stopped in an alley.

"Can you fly up and see where the hotel is?" Clark nodded

"It would be quicker for me to fly us there if I'm doing that though," Clark suggested.

Bruce frowned "I'd rather walk," he grumped and Clark laughed at his reluctance to let Clark fly him anywhere.

"Come on," He pulled Bruce to him and got a firm grip "It'll take me less than ten seconds," he consoled and shot into the air. He felt Bruce cling onto him and smiled as he searched the Roman alleys for their little hotel. He found it and was soon setting Bruce down in a darkened alley where he had landed a couple of hours before. "Are you okay?" he asked kindly when he felt Bruce grip his arm after Clark had let go.

"Vertigo," Was Bruce's only word and Clark gave him some time before slowly towing him towards the hotel.

"You're never like this when we're in battle," He jibed.

"Adrenalin's pumping. Makes me forget about it."

When they got into the hotel there was a line of student tourists that were also staying in the hotel from the lift to the small lobby. Bruce only sighed before joining Clark on the stairs. For him they were no problem but he knew when Oliver was walking up them that they were quite tiring to a human. They were tall stairs that reached mid calf and every step turned slightly so that they were constantly adjusting their bodies. Bruce didn't show it but Clark could see that he was a bit lethargic from the walk up.

As soon as Clark opened their door Bruce headed towards the bathroom so Clark went back to see if he could get their little TV to work. Bruce emerged two minutes later with a towel around his waist and asking Clark to hoy his suitcase over to him. His reaction was a little delayed but Bruce wouldn't have been able to tell since it was just normal time for him but Clark soon passed it over and turned back to tuning in the TV.

He had forgotten how close they would be sharing their quarters during the holiday when they were out and only now it seemed to hit him that he would be stuck in a room with Bruce. A very small room. It wasn't a problem in the sense that he didn't like Bruce. On the contrary, Bruce was one of his closest friends if meaning more than that to Clark. He supposed it was a Kryptonian thing for him to be attracted to someone with the same level of intellect, or near enough, as himself. Someone who shared many common interests. In this case it was Bruce.

He didn't really know when it had evolved into a crush, he had always admired the man. Since hearing about a shadow taking down criminals in Gotham of all places he had wanted to get to know him. But when he had heard the sharp wit and experienced the intellect that Batman housed he had felt as though he had found his kin. After that a slow attraction had grown, a want to covert everything Bruce knew for himself and after that not just what he knew but who he was.

It wasn't a pressing issue though that had him up at nights dreaming about him (he hoped) as he admired Bruce before any other feelings came and would be able to tamper them down. But still being in a small room with him wouldn't be as easy as some of the others thought- and even they were doubtful whether Clark would come out of the holiday alive.

"Are you okay?" Clark whipped around and found Bruce staring oddly at him. When he got no reply from Clark he explained that "I came in and you were staring at static. This was two minutes ago."

"Fine," He assured "Just lost in thought."

"Must have been some thought," Bruce remarked before standing in front of Clark. "Which side do you want?" He indicated to the beds as if Clark needed clarification.

He rolled his eyes and told Bruce to choose whichever side he wanted. Bruce made to go back towards the bed nearest the door but Clark caught his arm and towed him back in front of him "Are those Batman pyjamas?" He asked excitedly.

"They were a gift," Bruce defended.

"Batdad, aww." Clark cooed "I thought you didn't allow anyone to use your image," and he thought of all the items that there could be just waiting for Clark to find.

"I don't, Jason managed to get it before I had the rest of them destroyed." He huffed and made to go around Clark again. He let him go but stretched out on both of the beds so Bruce couldn't escape him.

"So how many pairs of Batman pj's are there in your wardrobe?" causing Bruce to groan and collapse onto the bed. "Come on Bruce. Please," he begged.

"I have seven okay," he conceded "I get a pair every Christmas from one of them and another for my birthday."

"Wait, you've only got seven? But you've had more Christmas's and birthdays with the boys. Ooh what other article of clothing do you have," he inquired.

"It doesn't matter," Bruce pushed at Clark to get off his bed and even went under the covers to try and throw him off. Clark only looked through Bruce's suitcase which later he would berate himself as being invasive but present Clark was only interested in what other Bat products Bruce had. Bruce seeing what he was doing wacked him on the head making Clark turn around abruptly but not before he turned off his x-ray vision meaning that he did indeed get to see what other products Bruce had.

He could feel himself blushing and watched as Bruce rolled his eyes and pushed him towards his bed. Clark put his good humour back on and sighed dramatically before removing himself from Bruce's presence. He grabbed his pyjamas and purposefully chose his superman ones so that when he came in he had the pleasure of seeing Bruce genuinely smile before he shut their light off and joined him.

The next day everyone was focused on their task of taking the perfect picture. They agreed over breakfast that they would sightsee until one then get something to eat and split off with their cameras until nine when they met up again. They took the metro this time on Bruce and Oliver's suggestion and journeyed to St Peter's square. The cathedral was huge and guarded by hundreds of stone saints that stood sentry in a circle protecting the church from harm. Clark saw Bruce shudder when he looked up and quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"It's like the weeping angels," he explained and seeing Clark's blank look went on "You know from Doctor Who. Huh, it's a sci-fi show that has stone angels that come to life and take your life force away."

"Sounds delightful," Hal muttered and glanced a wary look at the statues again. Clark was going to scoff before he remembered that stranger things have happened than stone angels trying to kill you.

Barry had snagged someone's discarded virtual tour and had anointed himself as the spokesperson of their own group. Leading them around the cathedral and explaining things like "This line here is where they measure other churches against the bulk of St Peters" and "They're made from Lapis Lazuli." He grew bored with the tour eventually as his urge to do things fast made him cave and he ditched the cassette onto Arthur before taking his own walk around the cathedral.

Diana took her turn then and took Arthur to examine the similarities of the architecture and that which they have back at their homes.

"You don't look very interested," Dinah remarked to Bruce who was gazing around with mild interest.

"I've been here many times," Bruce replied "Don't worry though I'll liven up when we go to the Vatican and ruins."

"Bruce likes the ancient stuff," Oliver explained "Makes him feel like he's a hero in one of those old stories when he stands in the ruins."

"Cool," Hal agreed and was about to say more before he cut his own speech off with "Oh God Barry why?" and the rest of them turned to see that he had somehow gotten himself into one of the restricted area's of the cathedral. Hal and Oliver started making 'get out of there' motions with their hands. Clark decided to help them out and sped over to Barry to tell him he had wandered into a restricted zone.

When they all assembled again for lunch which consisted of pizza all around Hal announced that another rule was being added to their vacation. "From now on we must all know where we're going. Barry's incident and all of us getting lost last night is just proof that unless you know where you're going you stay with the group. Agreed?" They all agreed.

Once lunch was finished a tension seemed to fill the air as their group once again diminished to just him and Bruce. Not knowing what he wanted to do Clark tried to ask him about "What's your picture going be?"

"You'll see," Bruce smirked.

"Are you going to do it now?" Clark asked worried in case he was going to ditch him too.

"No, this isn't the right place. Come on there's a nice ice cream shop not far from here," He smiled "I know you've been dying for one."

It was quaint but smelled mouth watering and Clark hadn't known there were that many flavours of ice cream in the world. Bruce ordered the chocolate and nutella and although he only paid one euro the ice cream he got was huge. He smirked when he got it and told Clark to hurry up. He eventually decided on the coffee and nutella and joined Bruce where he was relaxing on a bench.

"What do you think?" Bruce asked after Clark had moaned his way through half his ice cream.

"What do you think" He repeated in reply.

"I think you're about to orgasm from the sounds you're making," Clark choked on his next bite and Bruce laughingly pat his back to help him.

"Don't say things like that when I'm eating,"

"Oh God, Lois is right you are so a country boy. I bet you can't even swear without turning red,"

"Like you have any room to talk," Clark bantered.

"I have kids what's your excuse."

"I have one too you know," he reminded thinking of Conner playing with Krypto on the farm.

"Eh," Bruce waved away and turned back to his ice cream. He stood up and gestured for Clark to do the same mentioning that they were going to have a little look at the shops.

He led Clark to what was obviously a tourist trap, rosary beads were strung everywhere as well as other religious icons and as Clark finished the last of his cone he glanced in some of the shops to see if they had anything interesting for him to take back for his parents and Conner. Bruce had veered off into a small shop near one of the corners but instead of semi useless junk he found that it was full of pastries. He waited while Bruce ordered his food and joined him when he came back out again.

"Here," He passed one of them to Clark "You never truly realise how bad some countries are at cooking until you taste others."

Clark bit into it and like the ice cream was soon devouring it with gusto making Bruce laugh again.

"Are you really going to use that picture from last night?" Bruce asked whilst fingering a pink rosary.

"It's a good picture, but I think I'm going to try and top it. Why?"

"I have an idea for mine," Bruce began and paid the cashier for the rosary and joining Clark again afterwards "But I think that I might need some assistance with it. Why don't we team up together?"

"You really want to team up? I thought you were just a solo act?"

Bruce pulled an 'are you stupid' face and said "Robin." Before he answered "This picture needs someone with capabilities like yours and I thought that if we teamed up I could get a brilliant photo and you could find inspiration to take yours. Either way if we team up we have the same chance of winning as Oliver and Dinah since we'll have two entries."

Clark was more than happy to agree with the logic that was spouting from Bruce's mouth "Sure why not. So where did you have in mind?"

"That's need to know," Bruce mysteriously said and tapped his nose.

"What but you just said-"

"I know but I haven't decided myself yet."

"Well you better decide soon. We only have a week." Clark pulled Bruce into a shop that was selling throws and thought how nice it would be to bring one back for his Ma back on the farm or even just for him in his apartment.

"Don't," Bruce warned "I'll show you the better shops if you want one of those. These places are best for their rosaries and holy waters. That thing you're contemplating buying will be shoddy material and will probably break apart it's so thin."

"So where would I go for a good one?" he inquired to the newly appointed fashion expert.

"The shops near the Spanish steps are though expensive, excellent quality for their fabrics." He saw the cringe Clark gave when he said expensive "I'll buy you one as a present if you want. All I'm saying is don't buy the ones in the little shops."

"I don't need your pity Bruce," Clark muttered but nevertheless followed him back towards St Peter's.

"It's not pity if it's a present," Bruce retorted and they fell back into the easy banter that came naturally with their relationship.

They hung out for the rest of the day just fooling around the square. Clark got another two cones of ice cream while he waited for the rest of the group to come and amused himself with watching Bruce play leap frog with the bollards that were around the square. He shouted challenges such as to do a flip or handstand over some of them and laughed in delight as Bruce's flexible body pulled them off effortlessly. He felt like a child again when it started getting dark and Bruce's little displays of athleticism started attracting tourists who tried to impart their money onto him. He had to kindly explain that he didn't need their money and eventually slunk over to Clark when it became cold.

As it was nearing nine Bruce had appointed Clark and himself as lookouts for the others and seated themselves back to back. Clark thought to himself that if Bruce would just admit he was cold then Clark would be happy to warm him up. And that sounded way less sexual at first, he felt himself blush. It wasn't like he wouldn't like to touch Bruce in that way but he initially was thinking it like just giving Bruce his jacket to wear. But now that he thought of it the images kept coming and soon Clark was living the teenage hell of picturing his crush and himself in the throes of passion.

He was beginning to wonder if Bruce was just as flexible in bed as he was on those bollards when he spotted a blonde head moving faster than it should be through a crowd. It came to a stop in front of him and Clark smiled warmly at Barry and watched as he waved Hal, Oliver and Dinah over.

"So what have you two been up to?" Dinah asked pulling Clark up. He watched as Oliver rubbed Bruce's arms to warm him up and laughed at the pained expression Bruce pulled.

"Bruce had to fend off some tourists after his gymnastics on the bollards made them think he was homeless," Which made everyone burst into laughter. Bruce even cracked a smile.

"For God's sake Ollie I'm not a child," He whined as Oliver kept trying to warm him up.

"It's not my fault you didn't wrap up," He replied "Besides I promised Alfred I would make sure you came back alright. If you come back with the sniffles he's never going to let you come out and play again."

Diana and Arthur joined their merry group two minutes later with Arthur looking a little too smug about something. Clark guessed he got his picture sorted. They all went to another restaurant that was close by and told each other about their days. Diana and Arthur had been scouring the buildings and shopping in some of the fashion shops they found. Meanwhile the other four had played assassins creed over the rooftops all day. They had made it into some kind of hide and seek seeing how long it would take Barry to find them. He boasted that it had taken under a minute to locate all of them and that he just made them stew longer because he wanted to stretch his legs more. Clark himself told about the different flavours of ice cream that the shops had and took note that Barry must not have paid too much attention to them today if the way he was drooling was any indication.

By the end of it Diana was inviting them to a club that she had found ten minutes from their restaurant and received yesses from everyone except Bruce.

"What why not?" Oliver whined.

"Yeah, don't be such a party pooper B," Hal joined.

"You'll enjoy yourself when you get there," Arthur ventured.

"No. Sorry but I was looking forward to going back to the hotel for some sleep. Unlike most of you my nocturnal schedule has been turned on its head and I'm really tired. So just go and have fun. I'll see you all tomorrow," And he left them.

The club that Diana had found really was nice, classy and letting them in even though they were still wearing the clothes they had been in all day. The music was blaring and teenagers from all over the world were grinding down on each other. Clark was beginning to suspect he should have went back to the hotel with Bruce. Dinah pulled Oliver towards the mating teens and Clark tried to find a booth or someplace where he wouldn't feel so wrong. Arthur shoved a drink in his hand and left at Diana's insistence towards Oliver and Dinah.

Although he felt out of place he did have time to reflect that it was nice that Arthur and Diana were spending so much time together. Their similar cultures should have bound them in friendship immediately according to Clark but their values were always in the way and had stood as a barrier between them for a long time. So he was willing to stay if only to act as a guardian over his jovial friends.

He found booth and happily stayed there for an hour sipping at his drink before Barry came to see him.

"I'm leaving if you want to come," Clark nodded and followed him out.

"Not having fun?" He questioned wondering what made him want to turn back to the hotel. He had seemed to be enjoying himself.

"It gets tiring when you have an intolerance for alcohol," he explained "Besides Hal hit it off with some college girl here from San Francisco with her friends so it seemed like as good a time as any to go back to the hotel. What about you?"

"Same with the alcohol. Also clubs aren't really my thing. I don't know why I agreed to go in the first place," he pondered

"Peer pressure," Barry said seriously before laughing "Who would have thought even super heroes would be victims to it."

"Tell me about it," Clark chuckled. "Say I don't suppose you'd be up for a race would you?" he challenged and saw the answering gleam in Barry's eye. They grinned before becoming a blur on the streets of Rome making what would have been a half hour journey back to the hotel a two minute run.

Barry won but only by a second and they were both shoving each other good naturedly about when they went into the lobby. Clark heard Barry groan when he saw the steps and couldn't help laughing that they even made a speedster pause before attempting them. As for Clark he saw the freedom of the lift and took it with a grin when Barry began hopping his way up the stairs.

The room was dark but he could see that Bruce was too lazy to pull the curtains so some of the stars were visible through their tiny window. He quickly changed in the dark before diving soundlessly under his covers. He didn't know how Bruce heard him but when he heard a "Clark," in the dark he knew he had woken him up.

"It's me, go back to sleep," he whispered and turned on his side away from Bruce to do just that.

Clark woke to something burrowed in his chest and wondered for a brief minute if Krypto had jumped into his bed again before remembering he was on holiday. He opened his eyes and glanced down to see the top of what had to be the silkiest hair he had ever seen. Although he was biased in Bruce's favour in nearly all things.

They were lying on their sides facing each other and Clark's arms were wrapped around Bruce keeping him close to him. He wondered what had sparked Bruce's migration from his bed a small gap away to sharing Clarks. Somewhere in Clarks mind it whispered that maybe Bruce felt the pull like Clark did and supplied him with images that would definitely make some part of his body more noticeable. But then he saw the brightness of the room and rolled his eyes at Bruce's absurdity. It seemed to escape the sunlight he had sought shade in Clark and went back to sleep.

Clark would have laughed but was afraid to wake Bruce up so he set up his quilt as a barricade against the sun behind him before climbing around Bruce towards the bathroom. He could tell the minute the barricade collapsed as a guttural groan of despair sounded from the room.

"Rise and shine," Clark called before going back to brushing his teeth.

He didn't hear Bruce come in but he was a second later, peeling his clothes off so he could step into the shower. Clark almost stopped breathing. Sure they had showered together but somehow this was more intimate. Clark admired the pale expanse of Bruce's back tracing the scars that stitched his body together in one beautiful mural. His gaze couldn't help continue downwards as Bruce drew attention to his behind as he slipped off his Batman boxers and all Clark could say was Dick wasn't the only person in the family with a noticeable but.

The spell was broken when Bruce caught his eye and Clark laughed at the accusation he was throwing his way.

"It's not my fault it's daylight," Clark defended and held up his toothbrush as a shield against Bruce's death glare.

"You could have at least drew the curtains," He complained stepping into the warm water.

"I couldn't be bothered. The bed was too tempting to make a side track for,"

"Still," Bruce complained "You could have stayed in bed longer. I was quite happy."

He couldn't mean what Clark thought he meant and Clark barely heard himself reply in the opportunities that Bruce's statement and the new images of his naked back created.

They joined the others down for breakfast after that and laughed merrily with Barry as the drunkards from last night got their comeuppance. All of them were wearing shades and Oliver had went as far to put his headphones on to drown out some of the noises. Their lethargy wasn't welcome at the table though and soon Bruce had them eating their breakfasts and pushing them out the door. He was looking like a child at Christmas with the prospect of going to the Vatican.

"I thought you said he liked old stuff. Isn't the Vatican full of renaissance?" Barry asked Oliver.

"It has ruin like things in and old stuff too." Was the only response they got out of him. The metro ride there was amusing for Clark as he watched Arthur try not to be sick on the priest next to him and he actually had to lift Hal off the seats so he wouldn't be left behind.

When they got in to the Vatican itself Clark could see why Bruce was so happy to go there. It was truly beautiful. There was artwork everywhere covering the expanse of the walls. Even the walls were beautiful with intricately wooden carvings that bordered the wall and ceiling. Bruce acted as their tour guide for this stretch of their vacation pointing out paintings of sculptures that he knew about. Barry was listening with apt attention and even went around and retrieved the information from tour guides or books in the gift shops about pieces they didn't know. Arthur and Dinah were honestly trying to make an effort but the other three were trying not to go to sleep. Diana had given up trying to find something interesting to focus on and sat down every chance she got. Dinah was supporting Oliver who was constantly telling Bruce to speak quieter and by the end of their first hallway Clark suggested that they go back to the hotel and they can come again tomorrow. They all agreed and walked towards the nearest exit dragging a comatose Hal in tow.

Barry didn't seem deterred being left with only two of the group and became even more enthused in what he was seeing. They journeyed around the outside gardens and Bruce promised Barry that there was something at the end that he most definitely would appreciate but until then he kept him in suspense. They journeyed around the Sistine chapel and Bruce made fun of the painters being used for the ninja turtles and before they knew it three hours had passed and they were at the end of the Vatican.

"So what's my surprise then?" Barry asked coyly.

"That," Bruce pointed towards the dome they had seen the day before. "It's the St Peter's Basilica dome, lots of steps and a long way to run."

"Stairs?" Barry groaned.

"Now Barry you aren't going to let a couple of stairs deter you from being the fastest man to climb the dome are you?" Clark challenged and he could see that he had Barry hooked.

"Alright fine I'll do it but only if we race. And you have Bruce on your back to weigh you down so we're even," Barry agreed.

Bruce sighed when it finally came for him to get onto Clarks back but reluctantly conceded. The race was short with many people getting swept away by a mysterious wind and it was close for a while but eventually Clark won as the stairs tripped Barry up near the top allowing Clark to run past unscathed and victorious. He contemplated gloating but left that to Bruce who was liking the idea that both of them were responsible for beating the fastest man alive.

Clark eventually dragged both of them to the edge of the basilica and stood in awe at the amazing view it gave. There were some views that Clark knew were better when flying but looking out over the Roman landscape he had to agree that places like this offered some amazing views as well.

He turned to look at Bruce and found those pale blues already resting on his face. Bruce smiled warmly which did funny things to Clark's stomach before leaning over. At this close Clark could see the way that his lips were parted slightly and were just a shade warmer than the rest of his pale face. He wondered how soft they would be and actually leaned it a bit to see if he could grab a taste.

But then Bruce spoke "Promise you'll tell them you're having an early night again," he murmured glancing sideways at Barry who was snapping pictures to show Wally and Bart when he got back. Clark nodded his agreement and thought that he would have said yes to anything Bruce said at that point. He watched those lips tilt into a smile and added it to the small memory bank he had for Bruce's smiles. He was glad it was slowly expanding.

"Why?" Clark heard himself saying and heard his inner voice screaming at him for asking such a stupid question.

"I want to do my picture but it has to be tonight. So you need to tell them that you're going to sleep so we can escape," Bruce explained and he was still close enough to Clark that he could feel his breath on his lips every time he spoke.

"Right," Clark whispered and forced himself to tear his eyes away from Bruce's lips.

He turned them to his eyes and thought this was an even worse fixation. They were drawing Clark in with their honesty and mystery. The pale colour seeping into the recesses of Clarks soul and telling him to spill every secret he had out to Bruce. But he didn't have any from him, none except how he felt, which grew stronger with every second he spent hooked on those hypnotic eyes. They were telling him to say it and who was Clark to deny Bruce anything. He moved in fractionally-

"Hey do you guys think that those bushes look like a frog," Barry asked pointing towards a pile of green in the distance. They did look like a frog and he told Barry so but inside he was screaming. Split in two his head was a warzone. One part shouting at him for trying to kiss Bruce, he should have some more self control than that, he thought Kryptonians were beings of logic not instinct. Where was this mating urge coming from. This urge that was dominating the second army in his head. Yelling at him to take Bruce back to the hotel, for being an idiot, for not being quicker and kissing him.

They got ice cream after that and Bruce promised to indulge them when they got there because the walk was a little out of the way. They wandered through the streets with Barry questioning worse than Dick on his way to the farm about whether this was the ice cream shop they were looking for. Bruce was smiling at Barry's excitement and as much as Clark tried to fight it he too was starting to feel better with the prospect of ice cream being so near. It took them half an hour to get there but eventually Bruce led them down a narrow alley towards a shop situated in one of the walls. It had tables and chairs outside which Bruce ordered them into while he went to go and get their ice cream.

"Have you noticed it?" Barry asked leaning towards him.

"Noticed what?" Clark asked worried.

"B's treating us like we're one of his kids. He must be homesick," He explained with a affectionate smile on his face "You must have noticed. He's treating us to ice cream, playing games like that race and the contest. Other things too. It must be hard to be away for so long," he murmured.

"I guess," and Clark felt immediately bad for not having picked up on it. Bruce's behaviour was more parental towards them than usual. He treated them with a cold distance most of the time and only engaged when he had too. But on this vacation he was fooling around with Oliver which he supposed he excused because they both went to college together. He was playing nice with Arthur and even Hal which usually took a lot of coaxing to do. Looking back on it the only time Clark had seen Bruce this open and happy was when he was spending time with his boys.

Bruce returned with their ice creams and told them to enjoy his treat. It was one of the nicest ice creams he had ever had and that was saying something since he had tasted a lot of nice ice cream since coming to Rome.

"Oh God, how did you find this place?" Clark moaned through a bite.

"A couple of years ago Tim felt sick and we asked if he could use the toilet. I ended up getting some ice cream waiting for him and voila."

"Well this is heaven," Barry complemented and soon went back for seconds.

"Barry says your homesick," Clark commented and watched as Bruce tensed up.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Not really," He reassured "Why don't you call Alfred when we get back?"

Bruce gave him an 'are you stupid look' "You do know how much they charge for international calls right?"

"You're a billionaire," Clark argued

"So?" Clark didn't have a response. If Bruce was going to be difficult then fine.

"Well if you're not going to call them how about we do something else. We can go gift shopping and find something nice for them."

"Tomorrow," Bruce agreed "I want to put all my focus on getting the picture right today and it's going to need some planning."

They stayed at the little shop for a while longer before Bruce asked if he could go back to the hotel. Barry agreed and they set off back, Barry to retrieve the others from their self hating pits and Bruce to start preparing for his picture.

They retreated to the room where Bruce finally let Clark in on the full extent of what Bruce had in mind. "I'm going to break into the Vatican. I wasn't so sure before but I am now, that's where I want my picture.

Clark laughed disbelieving before remembering who he was talking to "Wait, you 're serious?"

"Of course. But if you don't want to..." He trailed off and Clark quickly assured him of his commitment.

They had to wait until night and Bruce answered the door three times to fend off their querying friends, he eventually had to feign an illness and told them Clark was going to look after him before they left them alone to go running through Rome. It seemed that their earlier illness had wore off.

It was one in the morning when Bruce told Clark to get ready. They had to creep out of the hotel after hearing Oliver crash in the next room when he came in. Instead of heading straight for the metro station Bruce ventured towards the area where they were on their first night. He veered off at some point and headed down a different path which lead to a small fountain framed by steps that led over to an overseeing balcony.

"The Spanish steps," Bruce informed him and headed to the shops that lay opposite them. "They stay open for drunken shoppers, apparently tourists spend more when they're drunk," and he dragged Clark into a very fashionable shop.

He didn't even have to look at the labels to know this shop had nothing he could afford. Bruce wasn't interested in the luxurious silks and fabrics though and soon was dragging Clark back out of the shop when he made his purchase.

They didn't head back for the metro. Instead Bruce led him down a dark alley and hooked his arms around Clarks neck. With Bruce that close it was like the basilica all over again. The world filtered down to just him.

"Clark," Bruce said snapping him out of his little daydream. Clark was confused for a moment before Bruce gestured upwards and he realised that Bruce wanted him to fly the over to St Peter's.

Wanting to impress for some reason or just to make up for his momentary slip he got them there in under a minute. He reluctantly set Bruce down and watched as his friend scoured the area. Bruce led them both around the side of the square near where an audience with the pope would be met.

Bruce effortlessly scaled the side of the cathedral motioning for Clark to join him. He floated up next to Bruce and tried to keep to the shadows. Bruce asked him to check for guards before Clark floated in close to the ceiling and Bruce followed ninja style behind him.

He kept making motions towards Clark telling him if he was about to get too near a camera. But he didn't fully rest easy until they got to the camera room. Clark created a distraction by speeding over to the gift shop and pushing over some of the stands and also stole a toy sword on Bruce's request before meeting him back in the gardens outside the Vatican halls.

Judging by the satisfied look on Bruce's face he had assured they wouldn't be found out. He watched as Bruce almost skipped in delight towards the little garden that was hidden between ancient pottery and statues.

Pillars cuddled four stone benches between their shadows with green littering the benches and barrier that shone a pale ivory in the moonlight. He was almost jealous of Bruce using this place but conceded that he wouldn't have had the guts to step over the red rope never mind think of breaking into the Vatican.

Bruce didn't seemed at all disturbed though and Clark guessed he must break into restricted places all the time. Bruce glanced around and sent a smirk in Clarks direction. He carefully floated over the stone benches not wanting to leave any prints behind.

"You would make a horrible villain," Bruce observed pulling his shirt and pants off.

Clark watched in shock "What are you doing?" he choked.

"Getting changed," He snarked and pulled over a shirt that fell to his mid thigh. He grabbed his belt from his discarded pants and tied it around his waist. "Ta da a tunic," he gestured and Clark realised that was what he bought in the shop before.

He took the toy sword from Clark promising him that they would put it back when they were done and pulled Clarks arm so floated into the position Bruce wanted.

"Ready?" Clark nodded and started taking photos. Watching as Bruce struck heroic poses with his sword. It was stupid and soon Clark was laughing with Bruce suggesting him to put his leg on the bench and raise the sword up high. It was when he heard a noise from the hallway when the mirth he felt left him.

He barrelled into Bruce pushing him down underneath one of the benches. He waited until the guard turned away before coming out of hiding. Bruce peered around Clark before asking

"Why didn't you just float out of here?"

"I never thought to," He answered, the thought of both of them being safely back at the hotel by now hadn't even occurred to him.

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway," he spoke sitting himself onto one of the benches.

Clark got up and dusted himself off. He was going to make a remark about the security in this place when he saw the way the moonlight was bathing Bruce. He couldn't help but take a picture and claimed that his finger slipped when Bruce turned accusingly at him.

"We should probably go. One of these photo's is bound to win you first place," he suggested awkwardly. Bruce nodded grabbed his clothes under his arm and stepped up to wind his arms around Clark.

As soon as they were airborne Bruce told Clark to head towards one of the hillside a couple of miles away instead of the hotel. He obliged wondering why they were taking a detour. They set down on a plane of grass that looked to have nothing around it for miles, no cars or houses.

Bruce had taken to lounging on the grass and Clark sat beside him. "What are we doing here?" he asked when his curiosity grew too strong.

"Waiting for you to talk," Bruce replied like it was the only response that could have been given. Clark turned towards him confused as to what he was meant to talk about. Bruce caught it and rolled his eyes. "You've been dancing around it for months, why can't you just say it so we can move on,"

He got a dreadful feeling in his stomach, "Say it?"

"How you feel about me. You think I don't notice the looks and signs Clark. I'm a detective I know okay."

"Oh," he spoke and wondered how long it would take him to fly to the fortress. They sat in silence for a while before Clark decided to let everything out, Bruce already knew so there was no point in hiding it. "Okay then. Well for the past couple of years I've sort of been in love with you. It wasn't always like that though and it's not as if I can't control myself around you so you're safe from me pressing the issue onto you. I'm sorry for the past couple of days too, I guess it's the romance of the city or something, it's speaking to my hormones so..." he trailed off.

Bruce was just looking at him, no comprehensible emotion showing on his pale features. "You're in love with me?" he asked quietly and received an embarrassed nod in return. "Good," he muttered and the next thing Clark knew they were kissing.

It wasn't anything like he had thought it would be. For one he hardly ever let himself think of it but Bruce in real life was mind blowing. His lips were soft and Clark couldn't help melting open to taste more, it started soft but grew urgent soon, mostly because Clark wanted to make the most of what was happening.

Bruce pushed him onto his back climbing into his lap in the process so he framed his arms around Clark. Clark felt his way down stopping when his hands came to already exposed flesh and remembered the makeshift tunic Bruce was wearing. He groaned and ran his hands up Bruce's thighs bringing the material with him and when he received no objection pushed it so it covered his hips leaving his boxers the only barrier between Clark and Bruce's straining erection.

"I'm going to get you a proper one," Clark joked "Complete with armour, you'd look good in it," he panted and felt as Bruce tore off his shirt and pants.

"You're only saying that because of the easy access," he commented and chuckled his way down Clarks chest. He heaved a groan when he felt Bruce's mouth on his hips and tried to pull him up for another kiss.

Clark turned Bruce onto his back yanking his boxers off and took him in hand. Bruce had been mouthing at Clarks chest when he started moving his hand and he had to laugh a warning at Bruce when he felt his teeth pulling at his skin. If anything the warning made him more eager as he bit and scratched with a vigour that Clark put down to having a lover with invulnerable skin.

Although he couldn't break skin Clark still felt the sensations and had to take deep breaths to stop from hurting Bruce. He ended up shifting away, if only so he could take Bruce in his mouth. He groaned at the foreign feeling and set a pace which he hoped would get him some praise. He may have also cheated a little by using his powers to get Bruce to come quicker, such as using his artic breath on his hands to delicately play with his balls and his heat vision to warm up his other hand for Bruce's nipples.

He felt when he was close and pulled off to watch Bruce throw his head back in pleasure. He sat up and pulled Clark down to kiss him. They made out for a while until Clark shifted to lie next to Bruce.

"What about you?" he breathed.

"I'm fine," Clark answered and toyed with the belt that held the rest of Bruce under it.

"No, hotel." he demanded and put his boxers back on and retrieved his clothes. He shoved Clarks at him but didn't wait until he had them on before he stepped up to Clark and wrapped himself around him.

He flew as fast as he could back to the hotel remembering that their window was too small and instead sped them back to their door so no one would see them. He sincerely hoped Dinah was out of her room because the next half hour would definitely be embarrassing later.

It was only when both of them had tired out from their third round that Bruce stated the facts for him "I noticed it a couple of months ago, it was stupid really but I noticed that your pupils were dilated. I guess I must have filed it away under light brightness if it started nearly two years ago," he laughed embarrassed "But then I realised when I noticed other symptoms that you were feeling something other than light density. It got me jealous, I didn't know it was me until a couple of weeks later when it was just the two of us on monitor duty."

"Nice to know I fooled the worlds greatest detective for more than a year," He joked and watched as Bruce flushed.

"It's nice to hear you admit that I am the worlds greatest detective," he jibed back and started pushing Clark on his side so he could burrow into his chest again like this morning. It was strange to think that he was in the same position in two completely different scenarios.

"So when did you decide you wanted to do something about your feelings?" Clark asked rolling his eyes at Bruce's attempt to get comfy.

"When I got fed up of you not saying anything. It annoyed me to think that we spent all this time not sleeping together. Truthfully I'd hoped that you would say something when we got here. Romantic city and all. But you didn't so I took the initiative." Clark smiled blissfully and settled down into his pillow feeling more content than he had in a while. He barely felt the small kiss Bruce pressed against his neck but he did hear the "I love you too, in case you hadn't guessed."

The next day was brilliant in Clarks opinion and it wasn't just because he woke up with Bruce in his arms. For some reason the group had let them stay in bed while they went out, they had slipped a note under his door telling him that they were sightseeing in the Vatican and would meet them at the coliseum later.

He did have to contend with a grumpy Bruce who complained non stop about sunlight being a minion of hell but found that a cup of coffee and the promise of going to see the ruins cheered him up. There was also the fact that they were going to go shopping for the boys as well which made Bruce happy. Bruce mentioned that he already had Damian's present sorted and at Clark's look of confusion showed him the sword they had stolen the night before. Clark tried to tell him they needed to take it back but Bruce was content to hold it out of reach saying that no present in Rome would be better than a sword that the virtuous Superman broke the law to get.

"He probably won't even play with it," Clark reasoned as they came out of the metro station.

"He will, or if not then Dick will. Either way it will be used so no trying to return it," Clark sighed in defeat and headed towards the line to get into the coliseum. He saw some workers not far away that were dressed in full Gladiator suits and one even had a chariot, they were charging tourists an unfair amount to get their pictures taken with them but Clark was too busy remembering his promise from the night before.

"Wait here," He told Bruce and sped off, searching in as many shops as he could until he found the total Gladiator ensemble. He hurried back with his purchase and dragged Bruce out of the line, much to his complaint and towards one of the public toilets.

"You do realise that we're going to have to go to the back now- what?" he exclaimed looking down. While he was speaking Clark had redressed him in his new gold and red suit.

"I did say I would get you one," and before Bruce made a grab for his clothes flew them back to the hotel before joining a storming Batman at the end of the queue. "I have your wallet with me so don't even try running off."

"You realise we've only been together for a day and you've potentially just started our first fight," Bruce replied not looking at him.

"Would it make us not fight if I tell you that you look sexy?" He asked putting a husk in his voice, he had no idea where this forward Clark was coming from.

"No," Bruce said and abandoned the line for a second time. Clark didn't know how to fix this.

"Bruce, wait." He caught up with him "If it means that much then I'll get your clothes back, I just thought it would be fun."

He sighed "I'm not really mad at you," he explained "I just thought it was pointless going in without the others right now. Like yesterday they would be playing catch up if we went in now."

"Oh," he shuffled his feet "So what do you want to do while we wait for them then?"

Bruce got a mischievous look on his face and glanced up "Well, I've been thinking about this thing for a while and I suppose we could try _that_ while we wait."

"And what exactly does _that_ entail," he flirted.

Bruce grinned and led Clark to an alley so he could fly them up into the sky. Apparently _that_ which Bruce wanted to try was flying sex and Clark was honesty glad that he ran out of the queue. It had started simply enough with Bruce riding Clark while he tried not to fly too high. It was a testament to how flexible Bruce was that he managed to sit on Clark's cock while bending his legs back to hook in between Clark's for leverage. He hadn't moved since Bruce told him to stay still since he didn't want to do anything that could hurt him. But Bruce's position looked uncomfortable to Clark but Bruce hadn't complained yet and with the way he was flexing and thrusting, impaling himself at angles Clark hadn't thought would be possible from this position he wasn't going to bring it up.

"God Bruce," he groaned and gave in to his urge to thrust into his tight warmth. Bruce whined in answer and seemed to tire of his position as he unhooked himself and let his legs dangle, stopping his avid attention he had been bestowing on Clarks cock to just sit there. "Sorry," Clark panted thinking that he had hurt Bruce. He just waved him off and gazed at Clark.

Clark was going to reverse their positions when Bruce crossed his legs behind Clark's back tightly keeping him anchored to Clark with no room to move between them. "How long do you think it will take you to come?" He asked

"Not long," Clark breathed and wondered where Bruce was going with this.

"Under a minute?" he continued.

"Maybe a bit longer," Clark guessed feeling his orgasm retreat with every passing second. Bruce nodded and told Clark to get a grip on his hips and flip them.

He grabbed hold of Bruce's arms and turned them over keeping him close to his chest in case Bruce slipped a little. He even managed to get a few thrusts in before Bruce decided their position was unsatisfactory.

"I said to keep a hold of my hips," he muttered pressing a kiss to Clark and tried to move his arms down.

"But you'll-" Bruce shut him up with fingers in his hair and a tongue in his mouth. Clark moved his hands down so he had a firm grasp of Bruce's hips. He was sure to have bruises in the morning but for now he wouldn't fall towards his doom.

He released Clark from his lip hold and fell backwards so that they were in the same position before only upside down. "Well go on then," Bruce laughed and let his legs slacken a little so Clark had room.

The new position was quickly building Clark to a climax but he held out and tried to be gentle with Bruce so that he didn't hurt him any more than he could. Not that he cared as he moaned every time Clark so much as breathed and was spreading his arms out wide and above his head luxuriating in the experience. Clark guessed it was partly the blood rushing to his head that was making Bruce so giddy and wished he was flexible enough to take Bruce in his mouth while he was pounding into him but it seemed that he didn't need to when Bruce whined a minute later and he watched Bruce's come fly back towards the earth. He felt proud of himself for making Bruce come without touching himself and thrust into him a couple of times more feeling his cock fill itself into Bruce.

He brought him the right way up as soon as he came back to his senses and was rewarded with a red faced and beaming billionaire in a gladiator suit. If one thing about this holiday was going to be remembered it was the look of Bruce so peaceful and happy with Clark. Sharing this experience with him and Bruce being the one to actually suggest they try taking advantage of Clark's powers.

He pulled Bruce into another kiss before setting them both right and bringing them back to earth.

The rest of their holiday passed much the same for Clark. They would sneak off from the group and site see on their own for an hour or two and maybe sneak in a quickie while they were there. They found presents for the boys and Alfred, Bruce having had an epiphany while he was tethered to Clark's cock in the sky and went straight to a fabric shop to get them all Gladiator capes. He had Clark search hundreds of shops to find a goldsmith or a blacksmith who would make the crest of a bird and four bats on a silver disk to sew onto them. They eventually found one and the result was a blue, red, green and gold cape for each of the boys. Alfred wasn't left out though, Bruce spent more time looking for a present for Alfred than he did sleeping in the hotel. But when they got home Bruce proudly gave Alfred a recipe book full of Italian dishes and deserts and several other smaller gifts that he couldn't decide between. Clark didn't tell him that Alfred looked happier browsing for frames to put their holiday photo's in than the presents he got from Bruce and thought it nice that he too saw how valuable Bruce's happiness was.

Unfortunately they both lost the photo competition with Oliver being the one who won. Barry complained that it was too relatable to the Titans and that he should use a different photo but it was declared a unanimous vote by the Titans that Oliver's photo was allowed and won their competition. He had actually went and bought an assassins creed outfit and stood dramatically on the spire of the basilica looking out over the city of Rome. Personally Clark thought Barry's was the best, him and Hal had gotten theirs down in the catacombs where Hal's ring created a translucent green zombie rising from the empty graves.

Clark didn't really mind losing to Oliver though he had gotten something better than the cover of their photo album and reminded himself how lucky he was when he saw Bruce with a bottle of champagne wearing nothing but his jock and black cape when he came to his fortress.

"Best holiday ever," Clark muttered and went to join Bruce.


End file.
